Post Meridiem Lobortis
by Connie1
Summary: Tardes de bibliotecas. Encuentros entre un visto y no visto. ¡Mi primer Scorse!
1. Menta

¡Hola! El Potterverso le pertenece por completo a J.K Rowling, yo solo lo utilizo para su disfrute... Porque disfrutan leer mis fics, ¿no? Si no lo hacen los acuso con Voldemort. Muajajajaja

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

_Olores: menta, pólvora y azucena._

_Scorpius._

Scorpius amaba la tradición. No tanto como "tradiciones ancestrales milenarias de siglos perdidos en el tiempo", pero si la pequeña rutina de la que consistía su vida.

En vacaciones, su primer pensamiento en la mañana era _**menta**._ El olor a menta de la crema que utilizaba su madre para las manos, que todas las mañanas lo levantaban con su suave toque y un dulce beso. Menta, que significaba para el el olor de su alfombra favorita (la de la sala de estar) en la que de niño había tirado una poción con un fuerte olor a esa especia, luego de una opulenta cena en familia los domingos. Menta del chocolate favorito de su padre, del que ocasionalmente probaba hacia las fiestas.

La menta era parte fundamental de sus tardes en la biblioteca. Los pocos momentos de paz que conseguía eran entre los libros y con una taza de té de menta en la mano. Solo, aislado del resto del colegio, eran solo él y el mundo acerca del que estaba leyendo. Solo él y los libros.

De vez en cuando otra presencia con olor a menta se hacía presente en su entorno. La lectura se volvía entonces más dificultosa, perdida en el olor a menta de la presencia invisible.

¿Reviews?


	2. Pólvora

¡Hola! El Potterverso le pertenece por completo a J. K. Rowling, yo solo lo utilizo para su disfrute... Porque disfrutan leer mis fics, ¿no? Si no lo hacen los acuso con Voldemort. Muajajajaja

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

_Olores: menta, pólvora y azucena._

Si a Scorpius le preguntasen que cosa era su favorita en todo el mundo, la respuesta sería la casa de sus abuelos. Esa vieja casa tenía innumerables recuerdos guardados en su interior.

Incluso, si esforzaba mucho su gran imaginación, podía imaginar a su papá ahí de pequeño. La casa rebozaba vitalidad y buenos recuerdos por donde se la mirase. Pero el lugar más especial de todos, era el escritorio de su abuelo. Estaba lleno de cosas maravillosas, _muggles_, antiguas, pero por sobre todo _interesantes_, que había acumulado luego de la segunda Gran Guerra. Por ejemplo, de las paredes colgaban viejos posters de bandas poco conocidas por él, en sus momentos cúspide de gloria. También había máquinas que ya nadie sabía para que servían.

La joya de la colección, eran unas extrañas cabezas de animales disecados que todavía olían a **_pólvora. _**Durante las primeras visitas al despacho de su abuelo, lo que haría primero sería sentarse frente a las cabezas enormes y observarlas con parsimonia. Y luego empezarían las preguntas: "¿Cómo entró la cabeza allí?", "¿Les habría dolido a los pobres animales que les sacasen la cabeza?" o "¿No se estarían aburriendo de colgar continuamente, día tras día, de la pared?". El hecho de que las cabezas no se moviesen o emitiesen sonido alguno de cierta manera lo incomodaba, pero sobrevivía la curiosidad y seguía mirándolas. Estaba seguro de que cuando se descuidase siquiera un poco, el alce se rascaría la nariz (que se notaba a leguas que le picaba) y el oso apartaría la mosca que en ese momento se posaba en su ojo.

Sin embargo, tarde o temprano llegaba siempre el momento de irse. Su mamá se acercaba a él, lo tomaba en brazos y salían juntos por la puerta. Scorpius, en el momento que se acomodaba sobre las caderas de su madre para irse, escondía su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su mami y espiaba de reojo. Quizás si el oso y el alce pensaban que no los estaba viendo, se moverían.

Para Scorpius, pólvora era también el sabor de sus tardes, cuando, de pequeño, estudiaba con su padre en casa. En el ambiente se sentía la tensión de Draco Malfoy, sus nervios. Nunca había tenido paciencia para la enseñanza, ni para los niños. Pero era su hijo, un digno heredero Malfoy, que debía ser formado apropiadamente en todos los campos posibles antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. Por lo tanto, y a pesar de su poca paciencia, Draco "Hurón" Malfoy hacía lo posible por transferir todo su conocimiento a la pequeña cabeza platinada de su primogénito.

Solo dos veces sintió Scorpius con más fuerza el olor a pólvora. La primera fue cuando preguntó a su padre (en medio de una sesión de estudio) el por qué de su sobrenombre. El olor a pólvora flotó en el aire antes de que el Malfoy mayor se pusiese de pie violentamente, despotricando contra Granger, Potter y Weasley.

La segunda vez fue en la biblioteca, mientras leía un grueso tomo para clase de pociones. La pólvora, esta vez, trajo a su mente nostalgia y unos ojos celestes enmarcados por indomables rizos color cobre.

¿Reviews?


	3. Azucenas

¡Hola! El Potterverso le pertenece por completo a J. , yo solo lo utilizo para su disfrute... Porque disfrutan leer mis fics, ¿no? Si no lo hacen los acuso con Voldemort. Muajajajaja

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_

_Olores: menta, pólvora y azucena._

Las clases del profesor Slugorhn eran un auténtico plomazo. ¡Y el tipo era un auténtico dinosaurio! Solo pensar que había dado clases en la época de sus abuelos y aún así era viejo en esa época.

Sin embargo, esa clase prometía ser buena. Todo el mundo saltaba de expectación por la llegada de San Valentín. Las hormonas flotaban por el aire, contagiando a todo el alumnado (y a los maestros) de tal manera que para el 14 de Febrero, todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo. ¿Que clases tocaban ese día? ¿Botánica? ¡Toma! El profesor Longbottom daba la clase sobre una extraña planta que trataba de besar a quien se le pusiese por delante. ¿Historia? Binns enseñaba mitos tales como el de la guerra de Troya o la historia y tradición del día de San Valentín. ¿Astronomía? ¿Transfiguración? ¿Cuidado de criaturas mágicas? No, no, no, no, no. Ese día una extraña alineación de Marte y Venus presagiaba fortuna en el amor, la profesora McGonagall enseñaba (sobre todo a los varones) como transfigurar piedras en rosas rojas y Hagrid les hacía estudiar los hábitos de apareamiento de los hipogrifos. ¿Y por qué todo el día estaba basado en el día del Amor? ¡¿por qué?! ¡Porque a la autora se le cantó la gana! ¡Sí! ¡ESTE FIC ES MÍO Y HAGO LO QUE SE ME PLAZCA!. Ejem.. sigamos.

Por supuesto no podía faltar la clase de pociones. Luego del almuerzo todo Slytherin y Gryffindor de sexto año se dirigió a las mazmorras. El profesor ya los esperaba, sentado tras su escritorio.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo acomodado, Horacio Slughorn presentó a sus alumnos la poción del día: Amortentia.

Tal y como su madre, hacía tantos años, Rose levantó su mano y explicó las peculiares características de la poción. Enamoramiento y diferente olor para cada uno dependiendo de lo que les atraiga. Ella, cuando olió la poción (a instancias del profesor), no se asombró al descubrir las dos primeras fragancias. Fue una tercera, escondida entre las otras dos, la que llamó su atención.

-Menta, pólvora y... ¿**_azucenas_**?- preguntó vacilante. No estaba segura de como conocía el nombre de la flor, pero sabía que era la correcta. El olor la transportaba a sus tardes en la biblioteca.

Tras Rose, Scorpius asintió. Podía oler lo mismo que ella, los olores lo transportaban a momentos preciados, recuerdos de encuentros clandestinos, entre un visto y no visto. Encuentros que no llegaron a ser, encuentros donde cada uno hacía lo suyo, sin poder ignorar la presencia del otro casi a su lado. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y el joven Malfoy desvió la suya.

Slughorn, viendo la muda señal de Scorpius, pasó a la siguiente fila. El chico ya sabía sus olores. Ahora, ¿los dejaría escapar, luego de esa pequeña epifanía?

¿Reviews?


End file.
